A computing system can include code to perform various startup functions of the computing device. This code may include Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) code. The BIOS code may initialize and test hardware of the computing device. Additionally, the BIOS code may load bootstrap code and/or an operating system from a memory device of the computing device.